


Love isn't such a scary thing after all

by DancerChronicles



Series: Octopath drabbler [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: Therion had never expected to fall in love, not after everything that happened with Darius. But his dreams are filled with a certain scholar, and he can’t stop thinking about him.





	Love isn't such a scary thing after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellacanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/gifts).



> This stemmed from a dialogue-less fic/ficlet challenge created by my friend stellacanta a while back, I just forgot to post it here.

Romantic love was a concept that Therion had never been able to grasp. He knew nothing of it, he had received familial love from his mother when she was alive. He had felt some kind of attachment to Darius, that he had never been able to fully define. It was a complicated prospect that he didn’t think he would understand, nor did he care to, until he met a certain scholar. The first time he had dreamed of laying in Cyrus’ arms, he had avoided looking at the other man for the rest of the day.

He had hoped that it would just be a one off, after all a few nights before that; Cyrus had hugged him after a nightmare, he thought that his dream was just emulating that feeling. But every so often, between the nightmares that he still had. He would keep dreaming of Cyrus, either hugging him or holding his hand; looking at him with that soft smile of his. Every time Therion woke up from these dreams, his heart would race and he would feel his face burn red.

It wasn’t until he finally dreamed about Cyrus kissing him, that he realised that he definitely had a crush on the scholar. Of course this would happen to Therion, he had never travelled with someone for a long period of time since Darius. It was getting harder to avoid Cyrus, no matter how much he wanted to. He would find himself alone with him, more times than he cared to be, and it was taking all of his resolve to not kiss him there and then.

It all came to a head after Therion started taking dancing lessons from Primrose, Cyrus had taken to coming along to observe. Therion simply thought that Cyrus was there to watch Primrose, and decided that Cyrus must have had feelings for Primrose. He started unconsciously working harder to take his mind off the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach, unaware that it was him that Cyrus was watching, not Primrose.

The two of them had been alone after one of Therion’s lessons, the thief trying his best not to feel embarrassed as Cyrus complimented him on his dancing. He couldn’t find it in him to pay attention, the feelings were too overwhelming for him. Finally Therion let out a strangled noise, as Cyrus continued to compliment him, pulling the scholar down for a kiss. He quickly pulled away, his face bright red and his heart pounding in his chest. Stuttering out an apology he was about to run, but Cyrus grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into another kiss.

Therion lost count of how many times they had kissed that day, in between Cyrus telling him about how long he had wanted to kiss him, that he’d had feelings for the thief for quite some time. It no longer mattered, all Therion felt was elation that Cyrus returned his feelings. That he could kiss the scholar as many times as he wanted to without feeling guilt about it. Love, he decided, wasn’t such a scary thing after all.


End file.
